Wish Upon a Star
by titanicandkhfanforever
Summary: Rose is crushed after the loss of her Jack. One night, a shooting star crosses the sky. Rose wishes above all to be back on the Titanic to save everyone, especially Jack. Rose is amazed to wake up the day she boarded Titanic. Will she be able to save Jack and the ship, or will history repeat once more?
1. A New Beginning

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Rose just stared. She simply stared at the endless sky glowing softly above her head. Nature was being so beautiful, yet it was so oblivious at the moment. It didn't realize a massive tragedy had just occurred. It didn't realize that Rose was quickly slipping into a personal depression of the heart. No tears would yet escape her eyes. Nothing could cheer her up. Nothing could make her smile. Her Jack. He could've made her smile right then. Her amazing, sweet, romantic, funny, loving Jack was currently sinking to his eternal resting place upon the vast ocean floor. It wasn't fair. How could he leave her after all they'd been through? How could he leave her now? She finally believed they would have a chance to be together in happiness. She couldn't fathom how she didn't notice his death earlier. Her Jack was supposed to be resting, waiting for the next life boat to drift their way. At least, she could've sworn he was resting. He wasn't supposed to be dying a slow, painful death. Rose just wanted to crumple up and die at that moment. She wanted to fling her lifejacket into the unforgiving, murderous ocean beneath her. She wanted to roll off the 'saving' door and sink to her death with Jack. She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't live without him.

_But, I promised him I would live on. I promised my Jack._ She thought sadly to herself. That was just it. She didn't _want_ to live on. She didn't have a reason to live on anymore. _I promised him though. Even though my heart is burning to oblivion at the moment, I need to live on for him. For Jack._

"Come back." She whispered to the retreating boat. After all that had just occurred, she almost forgot about its existence. "Come back." Her weak voice trembled into the eerie, dark night. Quickly, she thought of an idea. She jumped into the freezing water, searching for someone with something, anything, that could be loud. A nearby dead victim, luckily, was holding a whistle within his mouth. Without further ado, Rose snatched the whistle and blew into it with all her might. _I hope you're proud of me Jack. I'm going to make it, just for you._ She thought. The boat from earlier began sailing toward the freezing Rose. She internally smiled. She was going to make it for Jack and only Jack.

Rose was helped upon the boat and covered in warm, inviting blankets. She remained silent throughout the ride. No one questioned her. Each person aboard the small lifeboat was rather traumatized, understandably. Rose looked up after some time to see the _Carpathia_ looming before her. _What do you know, Jack? I guess I really am going to make it._

Rose sat quietly alone in the third-class area of the _Carpathia_. The third-class area was where she belonged now. She never felt she truly belonged to the first-class people. She was far too fun to be some stuffy rich girl. Besides, she wasn't truly rich anymore, not that it bothered her. She glanced around at her surroundings, trying to concentrate on anything other than Jack. To her horror, Cal was standing nearby; most likely trying to find what he thought was "his Rose". Maybe he was trying to see if the "horrible person" who stole his fiancé survived. He would never understand how much she hated him. She hid quietly behind her blanket praying that Cal wouldn't discover her. He looked her way, but didn't suspect it was her. She quietly prayed her gratefulness. She never wanted to see that man again. Her thoughts became rather cruel. _Why did that monster get to live? Jack deserves to be here much more then that horrendous man. _Without Rose realizing, a man approached her asking for her name.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson." She replied. She wanted to have some way to keep her Jack. Plus, she certainly didn't want to be a Dewitt Bukater anymore. She'd died on the Titanic. She was Rose Dawson now. She was going to be who she wanted to be now. She wasn't going to be who everyone expected her to be anymore. She was going to be the person Jack wanted her to be.

Soon the Statue of Liberty came into view above the ship. Under different circumstances, she would've smiled at the sight. It would've meant she was going to be living her new life with Jack. _Don't think about Jack right now._ She had to keep reminding herself. As much as it hurt to think about a life without him, Rose knew she had to go on. After all, she'd promised him she'd do at least that.

Rose descended from the ship. Her first steps on American soil weren't as amazing as she'd expected them to be. She wasn't really sure where to go or what to do. She'd always been told exactly what to do her entire life. Well, she knew she needed a place to sleep, food to eat, and to figure out what she was going to do with the rest of her life. _Guess I better get started._ She thought with a small sarcastic smile.

Rose may not have known where she was going or what she was doing, but she knew one thing for sure. Her life was going to be pretty rough now. However, that was just how she wanted it to be. For Jack. Her Jack.

**A/N: Hey there people! This story is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I KNOW it's super short, but it had to be that way. Trust me. The next chapters will definitely be longer. I just felt this was the perfect place to finish this chapter off. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors. I will be sure to fix them ASAP! Thanks! **

~_titanicandkhfanforever_


	2. Shooting Star

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters involved. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: If you haven't seen any of the deleted scenes from the movie then it might be helpful to look up the "Shooting Star" deleted scene before reading this chapter. I've found it on Youtube. Search up "Titanic Shooting Star Scene" and it should come up! I write a memory of it in this chapter, so it might be confusing if you've never seen it. Thanks! Now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Shooting Star

Rose wandered the streets of New York City for some time trying to find a place to sleep. She was lucky enough to find a small hotel on the east side taking in Titanic victims for free. She was still walking around in her soaked clothing which was sticking rather uncomfortably to her body. Her body continued to shiver. She still hadn't quite gotten over the freezing Atlantic waters. A blanket couldn't do much to keep her warm. She rummaged through her hotel room looking for some sort of dry clothing. Luckily, she found a simple white nightgown that she could wear. Rose cleaned herself up. She attempted to make her hair look decent and fix what makeup was left upon her face. She almost expected to turn around and see Jack smiling up at her, ready to take her hand and go on an adventure. Oh how badly she wanted to see him. Finally, the tear's she'd been awaiting finally came. She cried and cried. She felt as if she would never stop. Her Jack would never come back no matter how badly she wanted him too. She cursed herself for his death. If he hadn't saved her she'd be happily gone from this terrible planet. Her happy-go-lucky Jack would continue living his carefree life without ever knowing who Rose Dewitt Bukater was. Life would've gone on for him, and it would've ended blissfully for her. Was that so much to ask?

Rose climbed into bed attempting to get some sleep. At that moment, she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She didn't want to continue living, but she knew she'd promised him. She almost wanted to curse Jack for making her live on. She only wanted to live if he were there too. Unfortunately, he was resting eternally at the bottom of the Atlantic.

_Hey, Jack. It's me. I just wanted to wish you a good night. I love you._ She spoke directly to him for prayers that night instead of God. She could almost imagine him speaking back to her.

Rose lay there for hours attempting to sleep through all the tears; however, she just couldn't. She decided to go outside and sit on the balcony. Maybe she could find a distraction or two. There were so many beautiful twinkling stars in the endless universe above her. The sight was too beautiful. Rose was slightly angry that the world didn't seem to be as depressed as she was. The flowers on the balcony looked gorgeous in their beginning blooms. The moon cast a warm light onto the small grassy area behind the hotel. The lights amongst New York City had their own strange beauty to them. Rose finally concluded that fate was just plain cruel.

Rose returned her attention to that never-ending sky. The stars continued to twinkle happily above her head. She smiled at the memory of herself and Jack the night they saw the shooting star.

_Jack had just walked Rose back to first class after the third class party. They'd been happily singing "Come Josephine, in my Flying Machine" off key. Rose glanced up at the sky admiring the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star shot across the sky._

_ "Look, a shooting star!" Rose yelled in excitement._

_ "That's a long one. You know, my Pops used to tell me that every time you saw one it was a soul going to Heaven." Jack replied._

_ "I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?" She asked finally returning her attention to Jack._

_ He looked her straight in the eyes with a sincere look. "Why? What would you wish for?"_

_ "Something I can't have." She stated sadly as she looked Jack in the eyes. She then quietly retired to first class alone._

Jack had been so far out of Rose's reach then. As much as she wanted to be with him, she didn't believe it could ever happen. She smiled quietly to herself. At least she had been lucky enough to be with Jack. She would forever be grateful for the love he gave her.

"I know what I'd wish for now." She said matter-of-factly staring at the stars.

As if Heaven itself (or maybe Jack) had heard her, a shooting star dashed across the sky. Rose at first stared at in amazement. Was Heaven trying to tell her something?

"I wish I was back on the _Titanic_." She whispered. Her eyes were shut tight, fingers crossed. She knew it was silly to really believe a shooting star would bring the _Titanic_ and Jack back. At this point, she would do anything to let all those people live again.

A few minutes went by. Rose continued to keep her eyes closed. Maybe if she kept them closed long enough she would wake up on the ship. Unfortunately, she opened her eyes to the now dull seeming balcony of her hotel. She surprisingly began crying she was so disappointed. She really believed that star was a sign from fate. She sighed and returned inside. She crawled back into the sheets preparing to catch at least one hour of sleep. Eventually, her body drifted to sleep from the exhaustion.

Rose felt herself awaken the next morning. She felt different than she had the night before. The sheets seemed so much softer. Her body felt better rested then it should've. She figured she was probably so tired she was imagining things.

"Wake up, Rose! We don't want to be late for the ship!" She heard her Mother's voice.

Rose rolled over confused. She knew for a fact she hadn't just imagined her Mother's voice. She finally decided to open her eyes. She gasped in shock. Rose was in the same hotel she'd stayed at before departing on the _Titanic_. Reality finally struck.

Rose was returning to _Titanic_.

**A/N: Gasp! I made a cliffhanger! What do you guys think is going to happen? Thanks for everyone who has been reading! I really appreciate it! I want to give special shout outs to Gothic Lolitaa, Iced-Tea-XD, and princesspevensie for adding my story to alerts! Thanks to Hannah Shadis 101 and princesspevensie again for adding my story to favorites! Sorry for the late update…..I've been slammed with work all week. Well, thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it! **

**-**_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


	3. Déjà Vu

Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 3: Déjà-Vu

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Titanic**_** or any of the character and references mentioned in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Rose was shoved around her hotel room. Everything went by so fast. Rose still couldn't comprehend how exactly she was living in the past. She still remembered everything about the _Titanic_. It just sank a few days ago. Didn't it? The next thing Rose knew, she was in the car next to her fiancé Cal on the way to the supposedly sunken ship.

"Rose darling, what are you thinking about?" Cal spoke to her. Rose couldn't help but grimace at him calling her darling. Apparently, her face was showing her confused feelings.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what the _Titanic _might look like." Rose faked her happy expression. She definitely couldn't stand Cal now. In reality, she just wanted to slap him. She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. She smiled as she thought about Jack once more. He was actually going to be alive again. She just hoped he would win his lucky game of poker once more.

"It will be amazing, dear. The _Titanic_ is the ship of the century. It's the grandest ship in the world at the moment. It will surely be the most luxurious ship we'll have ever been on." Cal replied.

Rose faked another sincere smile. Her thoughts were too busy with Jack. She wondered if her experience on _Titanic_ would remain the same. She knew she would have to attempt suicide again so she could meet Jack. After that, she and Jack could live a whole new adventure. Hopefully, the ship would actually dock in New York instead of at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop. Rose looked through the car window happily at the ship and _the_ memories it would surely create. The chauffeur assisted Rose as she got out of the car. She was wearing the same outfit she wore the last time she'd seen the ship. She looked just as stunning in the purple stripped outfit as before. She looked under the brim of her massive purple hat to see the _Titanic_ once more. She remembered how unimpressed she'd been the first time she'd seen it. She decided to have some fun and repeat the history she still remembered.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauretania_." Rose did indeed still believe that. The _Titanic_ looked just like any other old ship.

"You can be blasé about some things Rose, but not about _Titanic_. It's over one-hundred feet longer than the _Mauretania_ and far more luxurious." Cal replied. Yep, everything so far was going exactly the way Rose remembered it. She winced as she heard Cal and her mother discussing how "unsinkable" the ship was. She knew exactly how sinkable it really was.

Soon Rose, Cal, and Ruth were boarding the ship. Rose was busy thinking about Jack. She wondered if he had boarded yet, or if he was in that pub somewhere outside winning his ticket. She laughed as she remembered her past thoughts when she'd originally boarded the ship. This time, the ship wasn't chains, but a new beginning. If everything went as planned, she and Jack would be living happily ever after in New York when this trip was through.

Rose went into her cabin suite and began to place her Picasso paintings around the room. How could Cal not love these paintings? She knew for a fact she had a real taste in art unlike her "fiancé".

The rest of the day went normal for Rose. She went to one of the same typical first class lunches. There she met Mrs. Margret Brown for the first time. She couldn't help but to fall in love with the woman all over again. She was so _normal_. Sure she had money like everyone else at the table, but she still had a personality. Rose was beginning to remember why she'd attempted suicide in the first place. No one had any personality. It was all about money and looking good. No one was fun. When could she meet Jack exactly? Oh yeah, tomorrow when she attempts suicide again. This time though she'd have no intentions of actually dying. It was the only way she could think to meet Jack again.

A thought suddenly came to Rose. Why didn't she just try suicide tonight? Jack might be there. She knew she couldn't be sure though. She then remembered how she'd spoken her opinion at this lunch about the male obsession with size. She'd been lucky enough to sneak away. Maybe she could look for Jack now. He might be somewhere on the decks. She knew she couldn't speak with him yet, but she could at least see his face.

Rose repeated the past, leaving that boring lunch. She definitely wouldn't miss this life. She walked over to side of the ship, admiring the view around her. The Atlantic truly was beautiful the way the sun reflected off the waves. The sky was once again clear and beautiful. Rose glanced at the decks below her. She could feel herself smile internally as she saw Jack on the decks below. She noticed him staring at her as well. Rose looked away pretending not to care about him. Curiosity took over. She had to catch a few more glances of him. Fabrizio and Tommy were with him. Jack's portfolio was visible in his hand. She so badly wanted to jump off and run to him. She knew it wouldn't be long until she would feel his embrace again. She just couldn't wait. Her happy moment was ended all too quickly though as Cal came up to her. He began leading her back to their suite, all the while telling her that she should never behave that way again. She waved him off in her mind. Her thoughts were busy with Jack.

The next morning, Rose followed the notions like any other day. Inside, she was ready to explode from excitement. She would finally get to see Jack again. After all, she was planning to "commit suicide" that night. She went through the boring lunch and dinner routine once again. After living it once more, she remembered exactly why she'd planned to commit suicide in the first place. No one seemed to care about her at all. She didn't matter. She was Cal's item. She was expected to sit back and look pretty. She wasn't able to have an opinion or to even speak without being addressed. Rose was extremely happy to finally be able to leave. She couldn't wait for Jack.

Rose rushed to her room attempting to make herself look depressed. She had to make her second attempt at suicide look convincing. Heck, if Jack wasn't there she might actually commit suicide this time around. If Jack wasn't in her life then life wasn't worth living. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make it look as messy as possible. She carefully took off her jewelry, but quickly tossed it across the room. She needed to convince more people than Jack that she was attempting suicide.

The next thing Rose knew, she was running as fast as her heeled feet would take her across the _Titanic_'s decks. The majority of the way she was smiling. Finally! Finally, she would see Jack alive and well once more. She forced herself to look depressed. She was already crying happy tears, but her expression would make anyone believe they were sad tears. She noticed Jack's bench as she walked by. She'd seen someone there, but she wasn't sure if it was Jack. Rose just kept her fingers crossed.

She walked over to the side of the ship looking over the rails. The last time she'd done this she wasn't afraid at all. Now that she knew just how cold the water below her was. To make matters worse, she now knew _exactly_ what it felt like too. Rose crawled over the railing, making sure to be as careful as possible. Wow, it really was a long way down. Yep, Rose knew why she crawled back over the rail now. No one in their right mind would actually have the guts to jump from here, no matter how much they wanted to die.

Rose heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. _Please let it be Jack._ She thought.

"Don't do it." The sweet sound of Jack's voice entered her ears. She wanted to turn around, jump off the railing, and fall into his arms; but she couldn't do that yet.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer." Rose's memories were automatically speaking for her. She wasn't thinking for herself then. She turned around and took in Jack's sweet appearance. He was here! He must've won that lucky hand of poker again. He was wearing his same brown trousers with his plaid jacket on top. His wheat brown hair was blowing around slightly with the ocean breeze. Jack's gorgeous sky blue eyes were as blue as ever. Rose almost let go of the rail.

"Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." Jack replied. He cautiously approached her with his hand outstretch. Rose so badly just wanted to give in, but she had to be convincing.

"No. Stay where you are. I'll let go." Her brain was screaming at her hands to keep a strong grip. She most definitely did not want to let go. Jack smoked a last drift from his cigarette before throwing it overboard.

"No you won't." He said once more. Now Rose knew why she hated him to begin with.

"I can do whatever I want. You're not my father." She replied. Okay, so this wasn't exactly how this happened before; but it was close enough. To her surprise, Jack chuckled at her.

"I certainly hope I'm not your father. I'd feel pretty darn guilty if I were to find my daughter dangling off the side of a ship. Now come on, you've got a whole life ahead of you. We both know you're not going to jump off. You would've done it already. Now come on, I'll pull you back over." Jack came even closer to her reaching his hand out.

"You're distracting me. Go away!" She replied the first thing that came to her mind. Rose was too busy having fun irritating Jack now.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm gonna have to jump in there after ya." Rose was once more experiencing déjà-vu. She watched as Jack began removing his coat and shoes.

Instead of replying like before, Rose just stared back down at the water. She knew she wanted to be with Jack again, but she did want to change some of the things that happened on the ship. She didn't have to keep every detail of the past the same.

"I guess I'm really hoping you'll just come back over the rail. I'm not looking forward to jumping into that freezing water down there." Rose just continued to stare at the water. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?" He randomly decided to ask her again. Rose eyed him funny once more. She never could quite figure out why he'd asked her that before. "They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there in Chippewa Falls. Anyway, I was ice fishing once. You know, ice fishing is where…"

"I know what ice fishing is!" She snapped back again.

"Sorry, you just seem like a kind of indoor girl. Anyway..." Rose finally began to tune Jack's speech out. She'd heard it once before. She knew that in a few minutes he'd be helping her over the rail. History would play out once more.

"Guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He finally ended his talk to her. Rose eyed him for a while, trying to look mad. She turned around beginning to climb back over with his help. _Wait. Didn't something bad happen…?_ Rose began to ask herself.

Rose automatically screamed as she felt herself falling. She felt Jack's grip on her hand tighten immediately. Rose looked up at him with an expression of pure fear.

"I've gotcha! Try to pull yourself up!" He yelled trying with all his might to pull Rose back up. Eventually, she was yanked over the rail, falling comfortably into his arms. This time they didn't topple down to the floor. _At least we'll be able to skip that awkward memory._ She thought.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked looking at her with utmost concern.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here." Rose said smiling sincerely at him. "What's your name?"

"No problem ma'am. Name's Jack Dawson. Nice to meet you Miss-"

"Rose Daw-Dewitt Bukater." She was lucky enough to catch herself. Luckily, Jack didn't notice.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." He chuckled at her. Rose laughed with him. She did always hate her long name.

She looked up to notice the crewmen who heard her screaming. Thank goodness they weren't lying on top of each other this time. Rose just noticed that Jack was still holding her from pulling her over the rail.

"What's going on here?" The crewman asked.

"Don't worry. There aren't any problems here." Rose replied calmly. As if fate was against her and Jack, Cal came up with his stupid manservant, Lovejoy.

"What do we've here, Rose? What are you doing to my fiancé? This is unacceptable." He automatically began yelling at Jack for no reason. Jack had an obvious annoyed expression on his face.

"Cal." Rose said to get his attention. "It was just an accident, a rather stupid one actually. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning forward to see the propellers and I slipped. And I would've gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself." Rose once again was speaking with her memories. She knew she wanted to change a few events this time on the _Titanic_, but it was so much easier to repeat the past. She was going to spend a lot of time thinking tonight.

Everything repeated the same as in the past. Soon, Rose was walking back to her cabin with Cal. Jack ended up being invited to dinner once more. Rose would soon enough actually be with Jack again. She couldn't wait. Rose was going to change up her time with Jack this time around.

She smiled one final smile at Jack as she left with Cal. Her heart melted as she saw the same smile returned. First thing tomorrow she was going to get to know her love all over again. She couldn't wait. Finally, this would be the beginning of their forever. Rose was going to change a few memories this time on the _Titanic_, but they would be just as fun, if not more. As long as Rose's new memories were spent with Jack, they would be the greatest she'd ever have.

**A/N: Thanks everyone who's been reading, reviewing, favoring, and adding this story to alerts. I know I've basically followed the movie so far, but the next chapter is where all the fun is going to begin. I figured some things just have to stay the same, but there will definitely be changes next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! J**

**-titanicandkhfanforever**


	4. BlueEyed Artist

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters and scenarios that are referenced in this story. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 4: That Blue-Eyed Artist

Rose woke up the next morning eager to start the day. She had her maid, Trudy, help her get dressed. She decided to wear a new article of clothing she had. It was a pale pink dress with intricate red designs on it. There was a simple red bow across her waste which tied behind her back. The dress was simple, but she felt pretty in it. Rose decided not to waste time she could be spending with Jack on her hair, so she pulled it back into a simple bun.

She wandered around the ship for a while, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to do with Jack. Rose figured she should at least get to know him again, and maybe she could share a little bit more of her life with him. After all, Jack really didn't know her how she knew him…yet. As far as she knew, she was the only one who remembered the _Titanic_ tragedy, which hopefully wouldn't be repeated once more.

Rose wondered where exactly she might be able to find Jack. She had a feeling he was probably on some deck on the ship drawing the beautiful view that was all around them. Rose luckily was right, for she found him sitting peacefully at the bow of the ship. She really didn't want to disturb him. Jack seemed to be in his own little world, sketching something nearby. His hand ran meticulously but carefully over the paper. He looked up every now and then probably to see the smaller details. Finally Rose approached him.

"Hello there, Mr. Dawson." Jack looked up startled at first, but he relaxed when he realized it was only Rose.

"Hello Miss…." There was a pause. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't remember your last name. I told you you'd have to write it down." He chuckled at her. Rose returned the smile.

"My last name's Dewitt Bukater, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Rose." She smiled at him.

"Okay then, what do you need Rose? Oh, and please, call me Jack." He charmed her with another one of his famous grins.

"Okay, Jack, well I really just wanted to speak with you. You seemed like a rather interesting person since you decided to distract me with stories of ice fishing while I'm planning to jump off a ship." Jack remained silent. He just looked at her. Obviously, he had no idea how to really talk to her. To him, she was still some first-class woman. He couldn't believe she was really talking to him on her own. Rose decided to start talking again to ease the awkward silence that was forming.

"I see that you are an artist Jack. You're a rather nice one by the way." Rose decided to begin with a subject Jack could probably go on about for hours.  
>"Yes ma'am. I love drawing. I've never really gotten anywhere with it, but I love doing it." Jack pulled his portfolio out from underneath his other drawing. He quietly handed it to her. Rose began looking through it eagerly once more. She saw the same pictures of the women she'd seen once before.<p>

"I see you have a thing for drawing naked women, Mr. Dawson." Rose said looking at him with a curious expression. Jack had a light blush appear across his face.

"That's one of the good things about Paris: lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." He laughed. He seemed slightly more embarrassed to tell her than before. She just chuckled with him.

"Apparently." She replied. "You have a gift, Jack. You see people." There Rose went speaking memories again, but it was the honest to goodness truth.

"I see you."

"And?" Rose had the same smirk upon her face as before.

"You wouldn't have jumped." Rose just looked at him again. How could she reply to that? She decided to just give him a small smile.

"Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" Jack said. He'd calmed down a little seeing that Rose didn't seem like all the other first-class girls. There was something about her that interested him. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Whatever you wish." She said simply.

"Well Miss, let's go for a walk." Jack stood up from his sitting place, helping Rose up. Rose continued smiling. She knew how the walk would be. It was when she'd first been charmed by him.

Rose and Jack walked around the deck for what seemed like hours. Jack told Rose about how he'd grown up in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin and how he'd lived with his parents. He'd had a younger sister, but she'd unfortunately died from a disease at a very young age. Jack told Rose how his parents had both become ill when he was 16. From then on, he'd been traveling from place to place. He didn't see the need to stay at home when he no longer had family there. Jack admitted he'd always wanted to see the world, so he took the opportunity to do it. He'd gone around documenting his adventures with his artwork. Jack never wanted to forget anything from his travels. Rose just walked quietly along, taking in all that he was telling her for the second time. It still hit her like nothing else she'd ever heard before. She couldn't imagine having to live the rather rough life Jack had already been living. He'd had quite the interesting path. It intrigued her so much.

"Well Rose, We've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed about how good the weather's been, how I grew up, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me is it?" Rose wanted so badly to tell Jack what she knew about their past. She really didn't want to have to repeat everything all over again.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did. I really appreciate how you handled it. You must think I was crazy. I'm just some whiney little rich girl. You probably think I wanted to die just because I'd broken a nail or something. After all, I've got everything anyone could want, right?" Rose remembered her thoughts from before. She'd restricted them a bit more before, but she knew she could trust Jack. He would more likely handle the situation the same way.

"No, I didn't think that at all. I was wondering what could've happened to you to think you had no other way out."

"It's been everything. My whole life's being decided for me, and no one even cares what I think." Rose took this opportunity to flash her horrifying engagement ring.

"Good grief! You would've gone right to the bottom." Jack said with a wink. He received a pathetic chuckle in return.

"I don't feel like I belong in first-class. It's a whole world that just wasn't made for me. You're expected to act and feel a certain way. No one ever just asks me about me. It's always about what I have, you know? I just…..I don't really know. My life stinks. Let's just put it that way." She said with a pathetic grin. "Plus, I'd only met my fiancé at a party once, and the next thing I know I'm marrying the guy. I just don't know anymore."

"Well, do you love the guy?"

"What?" That question still took Rose aback for some reason.

"Do you love the guy?" Rose debated whether or not she should go to all the trouble of making him believed she cared for Cal, or just tell him the truth.

"I…no. Not really. I mean, I barely know the guy. I can tell you right now that I don't care for him much." Rose decided to be honest with Jack. What did she have to hide?

"How come?" Jack had now pulled them each over to a bench and sat down. He looked at her with complete and utter concern. She knew she was falling in love with him all over again.

"He's just like all the other guys in my world. He thinks he's a master of the universe and only cares about his money." She laughed. Rose realized then how much she'd really truly hated her world. She just hoped she could leave it behind once more.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." That was all Jack could really think to say. What else could he say to her? He had the sudden urge to hold her, but decided against it. He didn't know her well enough to do that. "I can tell you one think though." Rose looked up at him. "Not all guys in this universe are like that. _Trust_ me." He smiled a reassuring smile at her.

"Why can't I just be like you, Jack, and head out into the horizon whenever I feel like it?"

"You need a trip to Santa Monica, Rose." She couldn't help but look at him with surprise. Where did that come from? "What?" He said at her look. Jack finally realized he needed to exaggerate his idea. "It's one of the best places you could ever go. They have one of the best roller coasters you'll ever see. I used to go to the pier there and sell my drawings for a dime. I got lucky occasionally and would sell a few pictures. If I got real lucky, I could sometimes get a hotel room for the night." He smiled to himself at the memories. Rose laughed with him. She loved seeing Jack with a smile spread across his face. "And to be honest, Rose, they had some of the best cheep beer you'd ever get your hands on." Jack leaned over to Rose and winked at her. "Have you ever rode horses?" He randomly asked.

"Yes, why?" She replied.

"Wait, have you ever _actually_ ridden a horse? That sidesaddle nonsense doesn't count."

"You mean one leg on each side? Of course not! I just told you I was raised in a 'proper' household." She said in a fake British accent. She was honestly a shame to the British people.

"Well then, we're going to have to change that then. Aren't we?" Jack asked her in a terrible southern accent.

"So you're going to teach me to ride like a man?" She copied the terrible southern accent.

"And chew tobacco like a man."

"And spit like a man." Rose couldn't help but enjoy this whole fiasco once more.

"You mean you've been through training to be a proper lady, and you don't know how to spit? This is a shame." Jack said with mock horror. This time Rose was lucky enough that Jack didn't start teaching her how to spit. It would be her luck that her mother was around once more.

As if on cue, Ruth came up to Rose and Jack. They were still happily laughing at their future plans and their shameful accents. Ruth made a loud cough under her breath to get their attention.

"Hello Rose. Who's your friend?" She asked. Her little crew was standing behind her. They were all sizing Jack up, except for Molly.

"Hello Mother, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jack Dawson here. He's the man who saved my from my terrible fall yesterday." Jack noticed that Rose's voice seemed to have changed to a rather forced tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawson." Ruth said. Jack held out his hand to shake, but was just glared at by Ruth. Jack knew why Rose hated her life now. Who wanted to live with such a rude woman? Ruth just continued to eye Jack up and down. It was pretty obvious he wasn't one of the first-class people.

"I guess we'll see you later at dinner then Mr. Dawson. Thanks for your time, but I guess it's time we go prepare for dinner, right Mother?" Rose stepped in to take away the awkwardness.

"Yes, I guess it is time." Ruth replied. She continued eyeing Jack as if he were a cockroach.

"See you later Mr. Dawson." Rose told Jack as she began to walk away and prepare for dinner. She knew that this was going to be a rather interesting affair once more.

With that, Rose and Ruth were walking to their rooms to get dressed. Both women were lost in thoughts of Jack. Rose was excited to see him once more while Ruth was already plotting a way to get rid of him. In her mind, no woman could possibly smile and laugh willingly at a man as Rose had. She was determined to make sure Mr. Dawson wouldn't be around much longer. An evil smirk spread across her face. Ruth was going to do everything she could to embarrass this "hero". The evening really would be rather interesting. Ruth was going to make sure of it.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wanted to say thanks sooooooo much for all the great reviews I've received. It really encourages me to keep going for you guys. (Don't worry; I'll never abandon the story. I'm determined to finish this!) Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to favorites or alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**-titanicandkhfanforever**


	5. You Remember Too

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic. The characters and scenes used and changed within this story belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 5: You Remember Too

Rose sat quietly at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her hair. She was deep in thought at the moment. It had just hit her that she really was living in the past. She knew for a fact she'd been on the _Titanic_ once before. She'd already met Jack, fell in love with him, and unfortunately she remembered he'd died. How exactly _was_ she here in the past? How was she aboard the _Titanic_ for a second time? Rose knew she was supposed to be sitting in her hotel somewhere in New York sulking around. Jack was supposed to be dead. He _was_ dead. Rose obviously knew that she was aboard the ship for a second time, but how was Jack even alive? Sure, she could have a miracle and be back upon the ship, but how could Jack have been brought back to life? Rose was truly stumped. Life was finally catching up with her.

_What if this has just been a dream? Am I going to wake up depressed back in that hotel?_ Rose thought to herself. No, this couldn't be a dream. It was too real. She was sleeping each night, waking up each morning. Rose just couldn't figure out how this was happening. There was no logical explanation.

_Oh, forget it Rose. Who cares why you're here? I just need to make the most of what I know and save this ship. More importantly, I need to make sure Jack makes it out alive._ She told herself. Rose finally stopped fooling with her hair and smiled at her reflection.

Rose heard a knock on the door. It was more likely Cal coming to act as if he cared for her. She really didn't want to be with him, but she had to wait for Jack to fall for her again.

"Come in." Rose finally spoke. She silently rolled her eyes as Cal entered. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Hello Sweetpea. I have a surprise for you. I was going to give this to you when the ship docked, but I decided I'd give it to you now. I thought you might like to wear it to tonight's dinner." Cal said. Rose knew immediately what he was about to give her. Sure enough, he pulled out the Heart of the Ocean placing it on her neck. "You look beautiful, darling."

Rose looked at her better completed reflection with the diamond on. Honestly, she was rather irritated by it. The jewel didn't match her attire at all, but she was definitely going to be forced to wear it.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you so much darling." Rose faked interest in it. In all honesty, she did believe it was beautiful, but she thought it was extremely uncomfortable to wear. Plus, Rose had some sense for style. The diamond looked hideous with her dress.

"I'll give only the best to my Rose. I'll leave you to finish up. We'll head to the dining hall in a few minutes." Cal told her before leaving the room. Rose shuddered at him calling her "his" Rose. In her heart, she belonged to Jack and only Jack.

Rose soon returned to looking at her reflection. Her thoughts once more became flooded with thoughts of Jack.

Jack was sitting in Molly Brown's suite thinking about the past. How was he alive right now? He remembered the _Titanic_ sinking. He remembered doing everything he could to ensure Rose survived. They'd found a floating door from the ship. Jack remembered allowing Rose to sit on it while he stayed in the freezing water. He literally remembered his life flashing before him. Jack remembered the pain his body felt from the deathly hypothermia that overcame him. Then he just remembered dying. He knew he died. He was standing before those pearly gates awaiting entrance to Heaven for goodness sakes. Why and how was he back on this ship? He was dead! There was absolutely no way he could possibly be alive right now, and yet here he was.

There was no time for Jack to be thinking about that now. All he knew was that he was somehow miraculously alive again. He was happy that he could have another chance to be with Rose, but he knew all too well he wouldn't make it out alive. History had basically been repeating itself. Jack would surely be dead once more by the end of this.

_ Unless I do something about it…."_ He thought to himself.

A part of Jack wondered if Rose remembered everything as well. She'd seemed a little too comfortable with him earlier that day. He remembered that before she'd been rather shy. It had taken Rose much longer to open up to him before. This time she'd been herself. Rose had been much happier as well. Jack decided right then and there that he would talk with her after dinner. Jack felt rather certain that they both remembered the _Titanic_ and each other, too.

"Jack, it's time to go to the snake pit." Molly said coming into the room. Jack got up, smiled and began to escort her to dinner.

Rose walked quietly behind Cal and her mother all the while thinking about Jack. She couldn't wait to see him again. She reached the beautiful steps of the grand staircase. Rose looked below to see Jack staring right at her with his signature smile upon his face. Rose walked down the stairs right to her beloved. He continued to smile at her.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "I can tell you don't particularly care for that diamond you're wearing though." Jack winked at her.

"You can tell?" She whispered in his ear. "I hate this thing. It's much too heavy." She leaned closer to his ear. "Between you and me, I know for a fact this thing doesn't match my dress; and as much as I don't care about fitting in, it's really bothering me." Rose moved slightly farther away from him and laughed. Jack joined in. Their laughter was music to each other's ears.

"As I told you earlier, I think you look beautiful, even if that necklace doesn't quite match." Jack replied giving her a wink. "Shall we attend dinner, Madame?" Jack said in an over-exaggerated French accent which would humiliate any Frenchman.

"We shall." Rose replied normally. She was too busy giggling to attempt a fake accent. Rose walked around the room with Jack. She was telling him all the gossip, but Jack was only half listening. He was paying more attention to the sparkle in her eyes, the happiness that seemed to surround her. For some reason, he felt she knew what he knew. She seemed to be on an automatic mode just like he was.

All too soon, the group sat down to dinner. Questions were fired at Jack. Ruth attempted her "evil plan" of throwing Jack off by mocking him with his class. It failed terribly ending with Ruth shocked and embarrassed. He had shot back honest replies to her questions, laughing off any insults. Jack gave his famous words of making life count impressing all members at the table. Ruth just couldn't hurt Jack no matter how hard she tried. Both Jack and Rose were laughing internally at her antics. Although, Rose admittedly had a few moments when she wanted to kick her mother under the table.

"I believe it's time we leave ladies." Cal stood up motioning to the other men at the table. Rose gave her famous speech about brandies, clouds of smoke, and the men believing they were masters of the universe. Jack stood up as they were beginning to leave. He declined the men's offer to join them before saying goodbye to Rose. He kissed her hand once more, leaving the famous paper in her palm. Rose smiled knowing what was written on the note. Jack walked away, acting as if he knew nothing. He prayed he was right about Rose knowing what he knew. Otherwise, he'd never get to be with her again.

Rose opened the note expecting it to say, "_Make it count. Meet me at the clock."_ Rose was shocked by what she read.

_Make it count. Meet me where we once flew._

Rose knew right then and there she wasn't the only one who remembered the past. Jack knew too.

_Time to make it count._ She thought. Smiling, Rose went to meet her Prince Charming.

**A/N: Sorry for the semi-late update. I was busy with Christmas! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I'm **_**slightly**_** sorry for the mini cliffhanger there. ;) Don't worry; I'll probably be updating the next chapter very soon! Thanks for reading, favoring, adding this story to alerts, and reviewing! You guys don't know how happy I am to see how much people seem to be enjoying this. Thanks guys! I truly appreciate it!**

**~titanicandkhfanforever**


	6. Flying Together

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic. All of the characters and plots similarities mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 6: Flying Together

Rose ran as fast as her heels could carry her to the bow of the ship. She didn't know how or why Jack remembered the past, but she didn't care. She could skip everything that had happened between them once before. Her and Jack could finally forever be happy together! After running for what seemed like forever, Rose finally concluded her feet couldn't move fast enough. She couldn't get to Jack fast enough.

As Rose finally approached the bow, she slowed down. She took in the appearance of Jack standing at the front of the ship. He was standing straight up staring at the horizon. His wheat blonde hair was blowing with the sea breeze. A part of Rose didn't want to believe it was really him. She thought she was the only one who could remember this ship. She was the one who wished on that star. Rose didn't really care anymore. All that mattered was Jack. He was here and he remembered her.

Jack turned around as he heard Rose's soft footsteps behind him. He smiled at her, holding his hands out for her to take.

"So you know what I know, huh?" Jack asked her with a small chuckle. Rose took his hands in hers.

"Obviously I do, otherwise I wouldn't know to be here. Would I?" Rose replied. For a moment they both just stared at each other, both overwhelmed at the situation.

"Now _this_ is crazy." Jack finally said, breaking their comfortable silence.

Rose finally couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel Jack's arms around her once again. She needed to feel his love. Rose let go of his hands and enveloped him in the biggest hug she could possibly manage. Jack was slightly taken off guard at first. He stumbled back slightly, but he quickly returned her embrace. He wanted this just as much as her.

"You're really here Jack." She said. Her face was squished within his chest. Silent, happy tears made their way down her cheeks. Her sobs were barely audible to Jack.

Jack didn't answer her. He simply held onto her tighter, trying to comfort her.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, do you?" Jack finally spoke with a chuckle. Rose parted the littlest bit from his embrace to look him in the eyes. Her small smile soon turned into a serious expression. She couldn't ignore the reality that neither of them was truly meant to be there.

"I have to ask Jack. How are we both here? Especially since you….well….you-" She looked down in embarrassment. Why did she even decide to bring up his death? All that mattered was that they were together once more. Why should she care? Curiosity had unfortunately taken over in the moment.

"You can say it. I'm supposed to be dead right now." Jack whispered quietly. "I don't really know how I'm here right now. I just remember you and me waiting for the boats to come back. We were talking and then….I drifted into a peaceful sleep, nothing but a calm whiteness surrounded me. I think I was in Heaven, Rose." He looked back up at her with utmost seriousness; a slight smile covered his face.

Rose didn't say anything. She continued to stare at the ground. What was she supposed to say to that?

"I remember you and me waiting. I remember being so cold. You made me promise to never give up, to live on, to grow up, and die old. Then we were just waiting. I started singing our song to distract myself from the cold. The next thing I knew, there was a light shining on my face. A boat came back Jack. A boat came back. We were going to be okay." Rose's eyes began to feel with tears. "I-I shook you-your arm a-and you-you didn't wake up Jack." Rose stuttered through her tears. The memories of his death were too painful. "I wanted to die Jack. I remembered my promise though. I couldn't let you down." A small smile crossed her lips. Jack's tear-filled eyes reflected her own. "I was at a hotel. I saw a shooting star, and-and I wished to be b-back on the _Titanic_ here w-with you. I-I wanted to save the whole ship, a-all the i-innocent people. I just mainly wanted you b-back. I didn't think my wish would really come true." Rose finished her recollection glancing at Jack once more.

"You wished me back to life?" Jack asked. He was somewhat surprised that she'd really do that for him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Rose looked at him with utmost surprise. "I told you I love you, didn't I?" She asked him.

Jack smiled at her quietly. "I love you, too Rose. I didn't tell before, because I didn't think I was gonna…..well…..you know…." Jack finally stopped talking.

Rose looked down at her and Jack's intertwined hands. She quietly slipped her hands out of Jack's and looked into his eyes once more. They looked at her with happiness, confusion, and worry. Rose smiled to reassure him. She finally couldn't take it anymore. Rose enveloped Jack in the largest hug she could muster. Jack returned the hug with the same urgency. It felt right to be back in each other's arms. It was where they each belonged. Together.

Rose pulled back from Jack's embrace slightly to look into his beautiful blue eyes once more. She looked into his eyes which seemed full of happiness and a slight tinge of lust. Slowly, Jack leaned in and kissed her. Rose's arms moved around Jack's neck while his moved to caress her waist. Rose couldn't imagine a better feeling that Jack arms around her. It was almost as if their kiss confirmed they were finally together again.

Jack eventually pulled away, smiling down at his Rose. His beautiful Rose. The sun was setting behind them making the moment all the better.

"Rose, would you like to fly with me?" Jack asked, taking his arms away from Rose's waist to take her hands.

"I'd love to." Rose replied simply. "I'd fly with you any day."

Jack smiled a sincere smile back at Rose before leading her back to their special railing.

"Do I have to close my eyes again?" Rose asked, all the while laughing with happiness.

"Hmm…..should I make Ms. Rose close her eyes?" Jack removed one of his hands from Rose and rubbed it on his chin. "It's your choice." He finally decided, placing his hand back into hers.

Rose closed her eyes and allowed Jack to help her onto the rail. Rose smiled all the while as she caught her balance, eyes still closed.

"Okay, open your eyes." Jack whispered the familiar words into her ear. Rose obeyed and couldn't help but gasp at the view before her. It was as if she was doing this with Jack for the first time. The vast Atlantic Ocean was the only thing Rose could see before her. Gentle waves could be seen in the distance. The crash of the water was heard from the ship's edge. The sky was painted with the gentle auburns, reds, and oranges of a sunset. There wasn't a cloud in sight to block the beauty. Rose felt the wind blow through her curls as if she were flying. She really was flying. Rose turned to Jack, looking deep into his gorgeous, crystal blue eyes. They each stood like that for a while just getting lost in each other's eyes. The calmness overwhelmed each of them. It was as if they were the only people in the world. Jack seemed to just stare at her. It was obvious what he wanted, but he seemed too nervous to do it.

"What are you waiting for?" Rose whispered eyeing his lips. Jack smiled back quietly before leaning in and kissing her once more. The kiss was just as magical as before. The sparks of their love seemed to be flying around in a rainbow of invisible colors all around them.

When they finished, Jack quietly parted looking Rose in the eyes again. "You know there's still a party going on if you want to go back again." Jack laughed it off.

"I'd love to." Rose replied. Jack helped her climb down from the rail. She made sure she didn't trip over her dress. She was rather afraid of that happening again now.

"I won't let you fall. Otherwise, I've gotta jump, right?" Jack read her mind.

"You jump, I jump." She said matter-of-factly.

"Right."

"Now shall we go?" Rose said offering Jack her arm.

"It'd be my pleasure Miss." He stuck his arm through hers, sticking his nose up in the air to look arrogant. Rose laughed all the way as her lovely Jack escorted her to the party in third class.

**A/N: First off, I am sooooo sorry for the late update. I knew what I wanted to write for this, but I didn't know how to write it if that makes any since. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm hoping to update the next chapter in 3 weeks. It depends on what's going on. Well, thank you VERY much for all the reviews! I mean 32 reviews, crazy! I was just hoping for 10 by the end of this! Thanks so much for reading! As always, let me know about any grammar errors. I'm planning on editing this once it's complete. Thanks again!**

_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


	7. The Art of Art

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Chapter 7: The Art of Art

After Rose and Jack enjoyed another fun time in third class, Jack led Rose back to first class. Jack understood how much she didn't want to return, but he knew she would be back in his arms soon. He gave her a kiss goodnight before Rose reluctantly pulled away and returned to her unhappy reality.

The duo agreed to meet up the next day after lunch. Rose knew from past experience that she wouldn't be able to leave Cal's sight any later. Amazingly, Cal didn't notice Rose's absence the previous evening. He'd had a little too much brandy with the other "gentlemen". Rose sighed happily in relief at that fact. She didn't feel the need to have a table flipped on her once more. Plus, poor Trudy didn't need to be punished for Rose's "stupid" behavior.

Rose was able to sneak away from her family after tea. She rushed through the corridors, eager to find Jack. Soon, she spotted the familiar blonde locks of Jack's hair over the sea of people in third-class. Rose was lucky enough to find a rather simple gown, so she wouldn't attract much attention. Try as she might, her gowns were simply too fancy for her own good. She tried her best to ignore the envious stares from the other third-class passengers.

"Jack!" She shouted, enveloping him in a hug from behind.

"Hey there, Rose." He twisted around her embrace to pull her to his chest. Jack placed a simple kiss upon her curls. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get away." He smiled down at her.

"I was forced to join tea. Apparently, lunch isn't enough time to spread idle gossip." She smirked. Jack hated having to send her back the previous day, but he knew it had to be done.

"At least you're here now." Jack stated simply. He couldn't contain his happiness to be with her once more. She returned his smile. "So what would you like to do?"

Rose paused for a moment, deep in thought. What could she and Jack do? Then an idea struck her. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to draw."

Jack looked down at her quite honestly amazed. He knew Rose loved art, but he had no idea she actually wanted to create some. "I don't know. You might be better than me. I need a career here, Rosie." He joked with her.

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do." Rose spoke with a wink. Her Philadelphia accent was obvious.

"I will if you're going to ruin my future." He winked back at her. "Besides, I refuse to allow you to attempt suicide again." Jack said with complete seriousness.

"As long as you're here, I can guarantee that won't be happening anytime soon, that is unless you leave again." Jack immediately realized what she was getting at.

"We're better prepared this time, Rose. We know what's supposed to happen, and we're gonna make sure it won't happen again. Even if we don't succeed or something happens to one of us, I still remember your word on my promise. You're going to go on and never give up, remember?"

"What happened to, 'you jump, I jump'?"

"It gets thrown out the window when it's between your life and mine." Jack said with a tone meaning she'd better not question him.

"Well, we're here together now, so let's enjoy the day." Rose said trying to bring the conversation to happier terms.

"So drawing, eh? What made you want to draw?" Jack questioned her as he teasingly played with a piece of her hair.

"You know I love art. I've always wondered what it might be like to actually create my own. I haven't drawn a picture since I was small. Plus, if I'm going to learn, why not learn from the best?"

"I can't say I'm the best, but I'd be honored to teach you, my lady." Jack linked his arm with Rose's leading her to a quiet place on deck. The beautiful daylight sky was endless, surrounded with the gorgeous shimmering ocean. They each sat calmly on a bench looking out at the beautiful surroundings.

"When did I say you were the best artist?" Rose joked breaking out into full blown giggles.

"That's it! I'm throwing you overboard, Miss DeWitt Bukater!" Jack unexpectedly threw his arms around Rose's waist, dragging her off the bench, and pretending to shove her overboard.

"St-stop it! Jack, stop!" Rose yelled at him in between her fit of giggles. Jack had begun tickling her while holding her near the edge of the ship.

"What do you say?" He continued to tease.

"Pl-please!"

Finally Jack released the giggling girl. He pulled her into a big bear hug. His voice was also laced with giggles. "Fine, I'll let you go only because you said please."

Rose smoothed her dress back out. She purposely stuck her face in the air feigning arrogance. "Thank you, sir." Rose walked past Jack and back to the bench. She was completely expressionless still pretending to be stuck up. "Now where were we, Mr. Dawson? You were teaching me to draw, correct?"

Jack caught on to Rose's game. He decided to take on a fake British accent this time. "I do believe that is what we were doing, miss. Shall we begin?" He waved his hand in gesture to his portfolio. Jack sat back down beside Rose. He pulled two pieces of paper from the portfolio as well as two pieces of charcoal. He handed one of each to Rose before picking up his own. "What would you like to draw?"

"I'd like to draw something simple, Jack. I certainly can't draw the portraits that you can."  
>"Nonsense, you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it. As they always say 'practice makes perfect'!" Jack leaned in closer to Rose's ear. "Plus, you have the world's best artist here to help you."<p>

"I still never said you were the best." She said blatantly. "Although, you are definitely one of the greatest artist's I've ever seen. Please help me oh great artist." She ended with an extremely sarcastic tone giggles were threatening to return. A wide and bright smile crossed her face.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the first part. Although, I am flattered you think I'm one of the best artists you've ever seen." Jack paused for a moment looking intently at their surroundings. "Why don't we each try to draw that bench over there with some of the background?" Jack asked Rose. He saw her nod her head in affirmation. "You try it on your own first. We can both see your potential and work from there." She once again nodded mumbling a small "mhmm".

The pair sat quietly for a while studying their subject and attempting to sketch it on paper. Rose was finding the bench to be a lot harder to draw than she thought. She kept sneaking glances at Jack to see how he looked as he was drawing. Rose had to admit he looked rather handsome while he was drawing. He had a very serious yet gentle expression. His bangs fell ever so slightly in front of his perfect blue eyes. Those beautiful pearly blues had always gotten to Rose. The color of Jack's eyes was a color made especially for Jack in Heaven.

Rose hadn't realized that she was now staring at Jack. A look of adoration and happiness was across her features. Jack happened to notice and decided to tease her on it.

"What are you looking at?"

"Someone handsome," Rose spoke nonchalantly. She felt she was able to be a little looser around Jack now.

"Is that so?" He asked before returning to drawing. A small smile spread on his lips.

"What's that smile for?" Rose took notice. Jack also happened to be blushing.

"I just got complemented by an angel." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Rose became very quiet as her expression became the same as Jack's. She went back to work on her drawing trying her best not to look at Jack. They soon got into a side conversation about whatever happened to enter their minds.

"Okay, I think this drawing is as good as it can get with my abilities." Rose stated after some time. Jack had been finished for a few minutes quietly watching her draw.

"Let's see it." Jack reached out for it. Rose quickly pulled it back.

"Promise you won't laugh at it?" She knew for a fact it was the worst piece of art she'd ever seen. She honestly didn't want to know the masterpiece Jack's drawing would be compared to her pathetic drawing.

"Promise." He then proceeded to take the drawing from her. He flipped over the paper to see several lopsided squares shaped strangely in an attempt to make the bench look 3-D. Rose had done her best to shade the drawing, but it was drastically shaded. The color ranged quickly from the white of the paper to almost black. Jack smiled. Underneath the flaws, Rose's drawing wasn't that bad for having never drawn in her entire life.

"Well?" She questioned. "How bad is it?"

"It's actually not that bad. You said you've never really drawn within your life. This is actually much better than mine when I started out. You've got the right idea." Jack pulled out his own flawless drawing. You'd almost expect to fly down and sit on it. Jack began pointing at his drawing trying to show Rose how to add depth to her drawing as well as how to shade. She caught on rather fast. She tried to draw the bench once more. It still wasn't as perfect as Jack's, but it had turned out much better than the first.

"You'll get the hang of it, Rosie. You've got a lot of hidden potential."

"You really think so?" Rose looked Jack straight in the eyes.

"I know so." Before the pair even knew what they were doing, they'd both leaned in to kiss each other. Rose didn't have a care in the world that they were displaying such affection in public. All that mattered was that she was with Jack.  
>_<p>

Later that day, Rose and Jack were now strolling around on deck talking about this, that, and the other. They were mainly just enjoying each other's company. They had each avoided the main topic they needed to discuss. How were they going to keep the _Titanic_ from sinking? How could they warn the captain about the iceberg? How would the captain believe that they'd seen the ship sink with their own eyes? They would most definitelybe seen as crazies. How could they make this whole situation seem as logical to others as it did to them? There were too many unanswered questions.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Rose finally decided to end their comfortable silence. They had to confront the problem. After all, the ship was supposed to sink that night. It was now or never.

"I guess we'll do all we can do. We need to figure out a way to inform the captain and wish for the best. If he chooses not to listen, and we hit the iceberg, then we'll know we need to get to a lifeboat. It's all we can really do, Rose." Jack began staring ahead. He had a faraway look. It was obvious how much the situation worried him.

"Jack, we're going to make it out of this." Rose placed a hand on his shoulder bring him back to reality. "Together. Alive." She finished with affirmation.

"How do you know that, Rosie? If we didn't make it out together once, then how are we going to make it out together this time?"

"I know, because I absolutely _refuse_ to let you die this time. It already hurt me bad enough before." Small whimpers could be heard as her voice died down. "I could've done so much more. I could've moved over. I could've forced you to get on that board instead of me. I could've-"

"No Rose! Don't you dare say that! You know we did everything we could! And you know good and well that I'd be damned if you'd die for me, or die at all for that matter! Excuse my language Rose, but I won't have it! No matter what, you are going to come out of this alive! I love you too much to let you die all because of some stupid iceberg!"

Rose listened all the while to Jack's tangent. It was at that moment that she realized how much she really mattered to him. _Jack cares as much about me as I do him. Wow._ Rose thought. She decided she ought to calm Jack down before he gave himself a heart attack.

"Jack, we're going to make it. Will you promise me we're going to make it? Together?"

"As much as I'd love to promise you that, I can't, Rosie. I can't give a promise I can't keep."

"You already promised me you'd take me to Santa Monica. You can't do that if either of us dies, can you?" Rose said plainly in an attempt to make the conversation the slightest bit lighter. She heard him mutter a few swear words under his breath. Rose couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have a point." Jack replied plainly. He'd been beaten out of his own trick. "I can promise you that I'll try my best to get us both out of here alive, but I can't promise you we'll both make it."

"Deal." Rose grabbed his hand and shook it as if they'd made a business deal. For some unknown reason, they both burst out into giggles.

"I guess we ought to go tell the captain now, huh?" Jack spoke as their chorus of laughter died down.

"I guess we shall." Rose said with a sigh. "I was starting to have fun!"

"We'll have plenty more fun when we dock safely in New York." Jack said with a smile before kissing Rose lightly on the cheek.

_Lord, please let us make it. Please._ Rose prayed silently. She prayed they could save the ship. All they could do now was hope God had mercy. Their fate was now ultimately in His hands.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I got the chance to update early, yay! Thanks a ton to each and every one of you for reading, review, alerting, and favoring this story. I hope you enjoyed this update! The next update will probably be up pretty soon. I'm really into writing this now! So, what do you guys think is going to happen? Do you think they can save the ship?**

**Until next time,**

_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


	8. Warning Captain

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Titanic. It belongs to its respectful owners.**

Chapter 8: Warning Captain

Rose and Jack stood cautiously outside Captain Smith's door. Would he believe them, or would he shrug them off? After all, what experience did they have in sea travel? Well, they did have expertise in the fate of the _Titanic_ if Captain Smith would listen to them.

"Ready?" Jack broke their silence. It was now or never. Either their warning would be taken seriously, or the basic fate of the _Titanic_ would be sealed.

Rose simply nodded in reply. Quite honestly she was scared to death. She knew she'd spoken to the Captain before, but she was just a woman in his eyes. She didn't know anything according to the upper class men. Rose knew for a fact he wouldn't think anything of Jack simply because of his class.

The duo finally worked up the courage to knock on the Captain's door. Both of them looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside they were screaming.

"Yes, yes, what do you need?" Captain Smith spoke as he opened the door. "Who are you two? What do you want?"

_Well, this is going spectacular so far. _Rose thought sarcastically.

"We have some very important information for you, sir." Rose said with utmost confidence.

"And that would be?" He made an obvious eye roll. Jack couldn't help but get defensive.

"Please, treat the lady with some respect, sir. We have some rather important information concerning whether or not the _R.M.S. Titanic_ will in fact dock in New York." Jack glared at Captain Smith, silently scaring him. Anyone could tell Jack meant business.

"My apologies are in line miss. Please, come in both of you. Let us talk about these important matters in private." Jack and Rose silently followed Captain Smith into his quarters. There was beautiful furniture all around them, but they quite honestly didn't notice.

"Now please do humor me with the information you know."

"Well, you see, um—" Rose began hesitantly.

"This ship will strike an iceberg tonight, and it will sink." Jack spoke for her briefly yet seriously. He had an almost strange aura of calmness surrounding him.

"What are you talking about? How on Earth would the two of you know something like that?"

"We just do okay!" Rose screamed. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. "You've got to believe us. Please, even if you don't believe us, just watch out for icebergs tonight. That's all we ask."

"This is completely and utterly illogical. I'm sure each of you knows that there is no way this ship could possibly sink. I assure you. She is one of the best vessel's I've ever sailed. How exactly do two know about the icebergs in the area?"

"Well, you see…..We can't explain it. We just kind of _know_." Rose began to stutter. Her confidence had definitely been blown at this point.

"Would you just answer my question? You're both wasting my valuable time! How do you know about this apparent iceberg we're supposed to strike tonight?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. It sounds crazy, _trust_ me. Just please, keep a keen eye on the 'bergs." Jack strained. "We're sorry for the interruption. We'll be on our way now. Come on, Rose. Have a good evening Captain Smith, sir." Jack reached out to clasp her hand and lead her out the door.

Captain Smith was still curious about the strange pair. First off, how were they together? It was quite obvious that the lady was of a different class than the man. More importantly, how on Earth did they know about the apparent sinking of this ship? Why would they think this ship would sink? After all, it was said that, "God himself couldn't sink this ship". Most importantly, were they telling the truth? Would the _Titanic_ indeed strike an iceberg tonight? After all, Captain Smith _had_ received quite a few ice warnings from other ships.

"Mr. Murdoch!" Captain Smith suddenly called. He soon appeared within the Captain's doorway.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Please have an extra crewman stand upon the lookout deck on the evening shift." He instructed. It was rather obvious Captain Smith was deep in thought about something.

"Yes sir. May I ask why we need an extra man? I thought you said not to worry about the 'bergs they've been warning us about."

"I've changed my mind. They wouldn't be sending us this many warnings if the situation weren't serious. Please, just put another man on lookout tonight. We need to take precautions."

"I'll assign someone to the job now, sir." With that, Mr. Murdoch was gone, leaving a very confused Captain behind.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose were quietly wandering the ship. Neither of them knew exactly what to do. They felt like they'd talked about everything they could earlier that day. There was almost an awkward silence surrounding them. Luckily, Rose just happened to notice this.

"Jack, we are being too quiet for our own good." Rose finally decided to end the silence.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said with a chuckle.

"So..." Rose drew the word out.

"So, what?" Jack laughed, knowing he was irritating her.

"You are so annoying!" She exclaimed as she lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Am I?" He said as he pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Not always, but at the moment you are!" Rose chuckled into his shirt. She was enjoying every minute with him.

Unknown to the lovebirds, Lovejoy was standing quietly nearby. He was supposed to be taking Rose back to Cal, but he quite honestly could care still less. He wasn't paid enough to do all of Cal's dirty work. He, like everyone else on the ship, had heard of the love affair going on with Rose and Jack. It was the latest news spreading around. H e was pretty sure Rose would leave Cal at some point, so he wasn't surprised.

"I guess I'd better go get 'em." He sighed as he watched them become engrossed in a rather passionate kiss. He gagged silently walking behind Rose.

"Ahem, Ms. DeWitt Bukater, I was sent to get you." He scoffed internally as Jack shoved Rose behind him protectively. _I'm not going to hurt the girl. I don't even want to be here._ He thought.

"What do you want, _Lovejoy_?" Jack spoke with venom.

"I was sent by Mr. Hockley to bring Ms. DeWitt Bukater back to her suite. I believe he said something about wedding plans." Lovejoy silently wondered how exactly Jack knew his name.

Jack noticed how uninterested Lovejoy was in the situation at hand. He released his protective hold on Rose, allowing her to stand beside him.

"I'm uninterested in returning to Mr. Hockley." Rose said with her Philadelphian accent.

_And I care, why?_

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Miss, but I am simply following Mr. Hockley's orders." Lovejoy couldn't help but be confused by Jack's never ending stare. What had he ever done to him?

"Tell him I'll be there soon." Rose replied. With that, she took hold of Jack's hand and strode off.

"Stupid redhead putting me into trouble," Lovejoy mumbled to himself as he returned to Caldeon Hockley's suite.

"What do you mean she _didn't_ come with you? I gave you orders to bring her back immediately! I will not be made a fool of Lovejoy! Now get back out there and drag her back here! As for that gutter rat, you can bring him here too if you must. I would like to teach him a little lesson." Cal snapped at Lovejoy.

With a sign and a roll of eyes, Lovejoy returned to the ship's decks in search of Rose. It wasn't hard to find them in the dark, moonlit air. They were busy staring into each other's eyes and whatever else it was that people in love did. He couldn't believe they were stupid enough to stay on the ship decks at this hour. Most people were asleep by now. He did happen to notice how intently they were staring into the distance. It was almost as if they were awaiting something…

Rose leaned into Jack as she looked out into the black, quiet ocean before her. Even though they'd warned the Captain earlier that day, Rose still couldn't shake the feeling that the ship would still strike that iceberg.

"Don't worry. We're gonna be alright Rose." Jack whispered quietly into her ear. Even though the gesture was small, Jack's voice seemed to calm Rose in the strangest way.

"Come on, let's do something." Rose yanked Jack away from the side of the ship, guiding him to an unknown destination. What they really ended up doing was running around the deck like idiots.

Lovejoy followed quietly behind them. He didn't want to admit it, but for some reason he really didn't want to disturb them. He figured he could stall some time before having to drag Rose away…

…that was until the unmistakable shudder was felt beneath the ship.

**A/N: ****Dun****, dun, dun! ****Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ending didn't surprise you guys. I'm sorry, but the **_**Titanic**_** has to sink. Anyways, I am soooooo sorry for the late update. I had a case of writer's block for a while. Then I couldn't find the time to write, so you guys get the picture. Thank you guys soooooooooo much for all of your support! I couldn't have better fans! Hopefully I can update soon! So, what do you guys think is going to happen? Let me know!**

_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


	9. Sweet Revenge

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic. It belongs to its respectable owners.**

Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge

Rose and Jack froze immediately as they felt the sickening shake of the ship beneath them. This couldn't be happening! They warned the Captain for goodness sakes! The pair sprung into action, running to inspect the iceberg they hadn't seen. Sure enough, the unmistakable evidence of their crash was disappearing slowly as the ship carried on.

Rose finally decided to face Jack. It was filled with as much horror as hers. Rose wasn't afraid of the sinking itself, she was afraid of losing Jack again. Jack was simply planning how to keep Rose safe through this ordeal a second time.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Rose asked. The initial shock wore off. They needed to have a plan, and they needed it now if they planned to make it out together.

Meanwhile, Lovejoy too had finally remembered the situation at hand. He'd seen the iceberg, but all seemed to be calm enough. People were playing soccer with the pieces of 'berg without a care in the world. The situation at hand couldn't be _that_ serious. He walked up behind Jack and Rose without concealment. They were so worried about the iceberg; they didn't notice walk right up behind them.

"Excuse me, Miss DeWitt Bukater. I have instructions from Mr. Hockley to bring you back to your room. He said it was a rather important matter." Even when he didn't honestly care what was going on, Lovejoy couldn't help but keep the snotty attitude in his voice.

Jack felt Rose tense in his arms. (He gathered her in a hug the second Lovejoy touched her.) It was rather obvious how afraid she was to return back to Cal. Immediately, Jack's mind began to conjure up terrible things Hockley may have done to her. He still knew nothing of Cal slapping Rose the last time they were in this situation. Rose had quite honestly wanted to forget about the matter all together.

"Um, okay. I'll come." Rose stuttered but broke free of Jack's embrace. Jack gave her a questioning look, but he went along with whatever plan she'd come up with. Lovejoy, ready to end his day, had already begun his trek back to the Hockley suite.

"Follow me but stay out of sight." Rose whispered quickly into Jack's ear. He nodded in reply before walking away nonchalantly. Rose silently followed Lovejoy, praying for sympathy from Cal that she probably wouldn't receive.

When they arrived at the suite entrance, Jack hid behind a conveniently decorative plant making sure to have a nice view to the Hockley suite. (Lovejoy just happened to leave the door cracked for some reason.) Rose entered with caution knowing all too well what fate awaited her. Cal came into the room, his body language screamed of nothing but anger. He knew _exactly_ what she'd done. Rose acted as if she knew nothing; a fake smile covered her features. As far as Cal knew, it was her every day, typical, happy smile. Jack was busy containing laugher behind his fake plant. Anyone who actually knew Rose could see right past her façade of happiness.

"Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, may I have a word with your daughter?" Cal spoke with a daring voice. Ruth quickly exited the room sending a glare Rose's way as she went. Surely Mr. Hockley would know how to punish her child.

Cal glared at Rose for what seemed like eternity. Rose gained some confidence when she noticed Jack's hiding place outside.

"You asked for me." She said in her fakest sweet accent. Cal began a menacing laugh draining all of Rose's new found energy. Cal said nothing continuing his laughter for what seemed like hours. Jack had a bad feeling that Cal was going to lash out and fast.

"So, you're having affairs with the gutter rat are you?" He whispered quietly so that only Rose could hear. Jack couldn't hear Cal's words which only frightened him more as he saw Rose immediately tense up. She said not a word, choosing to send daggers at Cal with her eyes.

Cal approached Rose making her all the more restless. Suddenly, Cal ran the remaining steps to Rose, lifting her from her chair by the collar on her dress.

"You will answer me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed into her ear. Jack couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. The situation at hand became all but a confusing blur to him. The next thing Rose knew, she hear a sickening splat and felt fire rushing through her cheek. She immediately screamed out in pain. He'd hit her much harder than he had in the past. Jack held in his own screams as he crept from behind his plant to the Hockley door. It took everything he had in him to not run in and hit Cal. Rose's loud cries of pain finally drove Jack over the limit.

He barged into the room to see Cal's hand raised and prepared to strike her once again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack whispered this in the cruelest yet quietest voice he could manage. Cal, shocked beyond words at Jack's appearance, dropped his grip on Rose making her fall onto the floor. Rose immediately scurried behind Jack before Cal fully understood what was going on. Jack slipped his arms around Rose in a protective manner kissing her softly on the forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he gently rubbed the purple bruise beginning to show on her face.

"I will be." She smiled at him for reassurance knowing there was no way she could pretend to be perfectly fine.

"Go out into the hallway for a moment, Rose."

"But Jack, what are you —"

"Please go Rose." He looked into her eyes with a pleading look finally making her surrender. Rose reluctantly stepped out into the hall, but the bad feeling she had still wouldn't leave.

Jack's kind look to Rose quickly faded as he turned to Cal. His face screamed of anger.

"Ah, if it isn't the little whore's gutter rat come to save the day. How sweet are you?" Cal taunted Jack watching the redness in his face escalate.

"Don't you dare call her that! I wouldn't just stand there if you knew what was good for you Hockley."

"What can you do Dawson? You're just a scrawny little rat from third class."

"Last time I checked, you're fiancé picked me over you."

"Why you little—" Cal ran at Jack as fast as his legs would allow. Meanwhile, Jack had a leg up on Cal, easily tripping him leaving him lying on the floor. Jack acted quickly dragging Cal by the collar to his feet. Before Cal could react, Jack pushed him with as much force as possible up against the wall sending his head spinning.

"And this Mr. Hockley is for hitting Rose." Jack's fist collided with Cal's face before Cal could even register his surroundings again.

Satisfied, Jack let go of Cal returning to a waiting Rose in the hallway. As much as he wanted to, Jack couldn't hide the proud smile that covered his face. Even though Rose had a pretty good idea of what happened, Jack's contagious smile was reflected on her own face.

"What did you do, or should I even ask?" Rose chuckled.

"Oh you know, just settling some business." Jack continued to smile radiantly at Rose.

"Seriously, what did you do to him?" Rose gave Jack a look that told him he'd better not argue.

"I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I didn't do anything to him he didn't deserve. Now come on let's get you to a lifeboat." Jack began dragging Rose by the hand toward the lifeboats, completely distracting her from the matter with Cal. The pair became lost in their own thoughts as they ran silently together.

The next few moments seemed to play in an eerie form of slow motion as Rose was dragged roughly away from Jack back into the clutches of the sinking ship. Rose's screams echoed in Jack's ears encouraging him she was still there somewhere. But it was happening too fast now. Rose was all but slipping farther away from where she wanted to be. With Jack.

But Jack never was one to give up.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I don't really have an excuse except that I just really wasn't in a writing mood….Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I always wanted Jack to give Cal a piece of his own medicine! :P Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, etc.! I reallllllly appreciate it! Now who's excited for Titanic 3D this week! I know I am!**

**Until the next update,**

_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


	10. Good Manservant?

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

Chapter 10: Good Manservant?

"LET GO OF ME!" Rose screamed. Since when was she being dragged away? She was just with Jack not two seconds ago, right?

"Shhh." The mysterious man kept telling her. Rose was no idiot though. Why on Earth would she be quiet when this man had quite literally kidnapped her? They were on a sinking ship for crying out loud! Didn't people have other things on their mind besides sabotaging her and Jack?

"Leave me alone! The ship's sinking for God's sakes! Let go of me! Listen!" Rose kept yelling as she continued to be roughly dragged along. Deep down, Rose honestly didn't feel the emotion of scared. Instead, she blatantly felt annoyed.

_I guess once you've been through at least one tragedy nothing really phases you anymore. _Rose thought sarcastically. She had a feeling Jack was trailing not too far behind. He was probably having a panic attack. Nothing ever could go right for the two of them, could it?

The man dragging Rose couldn't help but be startled when her yelling abruptly stopped. She'd seemed far too angry to be satisfied by a mere shushing. After all, he could've sworn he'd heard a few curse words being mixed in under her breath. The man finally began to slow his pace remembering his reason for taking Rose in the first place. He quietly dragged her through one of the doors into an overall empty room containing two bunk beds. Finally, the man gained enough composure to face the angry woman huffing behind him. Hopefully she would understand. Unfortunately her glare didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

The duo stood staring at each other for a while. Rose was determined to make him say the first words. Why would _he_ have her here anyway? Since when had he ever cared about anything? After some time, Rose just couldn't handle the silence anymore. She needed to find Jack, not worry about this bloke.

"What do _you_ want _Lovejoy_? Is there _any_ particular reason you felt the need to take me? Where are we on this damn ship anyways? I don't know if you've heard, but this ship's SINKING!" There was no mistaking the impatience in her voice. Rose definitely wasn't the kind of girl to throw curse words around without a reason. She had been raised to be a proper lady after all.

"Mr. Hockley was, err…rather _upset_ at you and your lover's actions earlier. He had plans to come after the both of you. More specifically, he had plans to come after that boy. I—I was helping you, honestly. He would've hurt that you too if you happened to be there."

"If Cal was coming after Jack, then why did you drag _me_ away? Shouldn't you have grabbed Jack too?"

"How can you not hear him yelling for you? I grabbed you, because he would run after you!"

Rose took that moment to actually pay attention to her surroundings. They were obviously somewhere in third class according to the plain décor surrounding them in the cramped room. There was an eerie quietness within the room besides a distant yelling coming from outside. After a few seconds, Rose was able to make out Jack's voice calling for her. It was quickly increasing in volume from almost muted to deafening. Lovejoy really was telling the truth. This was completely opposite from his typical character. Rose could've sworn he didn't care about her—or anyone else for that matter— as long as Cal paid him at the end of each month.

"ROSE! ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jack screamed. At this point, anyone could hear his loud approaching footsteps.

"Jack, I'm in here!" Rose decided she'd better reply despite Lovejoy's obvious displeasure.

"Be quiet! For all you know, Mr. Hockley's following him. He isn't exactly being quiet." Lovejoy rolled his eyes making the sneer in his voice clear. He planned to say more, but was swiftly cut off by Rose's evil glare.

"ROSE!" He shouted again. Rose decided she'd better go meet him before he got himself into some sort of trouble. She instantly sprang for the door, startling Lovejoy momentarily. He was a swift man though, for he quickly pulled her back to where they were.

"You can't go! He'll find you don't worry. I just don't want Hockley to get you two. If you'd heard him earlier, you'd know why." Rose actually saw Lovejoy without a sneer for the first time in her life. She decided she'd better be quiet and listen. She could hear Jack's screaming, taunting her and prying her to open the door.

"I'm going to see if it's safe. Please, do not leave this room until I return, Miss." With that, Lovejoy crept out of the room, leaving Rose behind already voicing her complaints.

Suddenly, all Lovejoy felt was the wind being knocked out of him and his shoulder's sickening crack as it impacted the floor. A grumbling Jack crawled off of him, a little confused as to what just happened. One minute he was calling for Rose, and the next he was on the floor on top of…

Lovejoy.

What was he doing here?

"Where's Rose? I know you have her!" Jack demanded. If Lovejoy was here, then Rose couldn't be far away.

Lovejoy took a breath, debating whether or not to tell Jack of Rose's location.

"Please, tell me! _He_'s coming! Now, where is she?" Jack desperately pleaded. He needed to get to Rose, and he needed to get to her _now_.

"I'm not… she's…just…she's in there okay?" Lovejoy pointed to the room in front of him. "Don't either of you leave that room. Do you understand?"

"I," Jack hesitated. He decided he'd better just listen to him, or he wouldn't get to Rose at all. Plus, Cal was probably right on them at this point. "Fine."

"Good, off you go then. I'll distract him." Lovejoy prepared himself to fight Cal off.

"Why are you doing this for us? I thought you hated me at least." Jack questioned him. In his memories, this man had been nothing if not loyal to Cal. Why would he suddenly be helping them now?

"I don't know. I just am." Lovejoy replied with a hint of a smile. "Now go!"

Jack didn't hesitate to listen to Lovejoy as he quickly scrambled into the mysterious room.

"Rose? Are you in—" In the blink of an eye, Rose was in Jack's embrace.

"You're all right. Thank God. I thought something happened. I thought maybe he got you. I thought I lost you Jack." Rose spoke so rapidly Jack could barely understand her. He held her tightly whispering sweet thing into her ear.

"It's alright Rose. We're gonna be alright," Jack slowly stroked her hair as he spoke. He pulled her lightly out of his embrace and took her head in his hands. His heart broke into a million pieces when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She flashed a weak smile knowing she couldn't hide her tears.

While Jack and Rose reconnected, Lovejoy had more dire matters on his hands. Cal had just rounded the corner screaming about "gutter rats" and "dirty redheads" the entire way. That is until he noticed Lovejoy.

"Lovejoy, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Cal demanded, fury bubbling from his eyes.

"I was looking for Miss DeWitt Bukater and the boy, sir. I haven't had much luck. They turned down this hallway and disappeared," Lovejoy replied. His gestures gave none of his knowledge away. Cal obviously knew nothing.

"I don't pay you to fail, Lovejoy. Now come on, we must find them. The gutter rat and the girl won't go unpunished. I don't care if this ship is sinking!" Something in Cal's evil glare told Lovejoy not to protest.

With that, Lovejoy and Cal scrambled away. Lovejoy all the while hoped Jack and Rose would be okay. _It's all up to you to protect her now, Jack._

**A/N: I know there's no way a sorry can make up for me updating a **_**month**_** late, but I am very sorry you guys. For this chapter, I had a major case of writer's block. From here on out, I have the rest of the story planned out, so updates should be on time if not ahead of schedule now! Thank you guys sooooooooooo much for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! This story is all for you guys! I can't thank any of you enough! Thanks for still hanging in there with me through this writer's block!**

**Until the next update,**

_**~titanicandkhfanforever**_


	11. Romance, Mothers, and Lifeboats

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Titanic.**

Chapter 11: Romance, Mothers, and Lifeboats

"Come on, Rose. We've gotta get outta here and get to the boats," Jack said pulling Rose towards the exit of the room.

"Yeah, let's go."

The couple ran through the never ending plethora of hallways. Rose was dragged somewhat pathetically behind Jack. She didn't have the slightest comprehension of where they were going. Soon, however, Rose found herself running up the grand staircase. Even though they were in such an awkward situation, Rose still found beauty in the room. At the same time she was having these thoughts, Rose realized Jack was quite literally cutting off the circulation in her hand.

"Jack," Rose said trying to pry his attention towards her.

"Don't worry! We're going to be okay!" Jack completely ignored Rose. He was, obviously, focused on the task of running to the boats. Finally, Rose decided she had to yell at him or end up with her hand amputated.

"JACK!" Finally, he turned around.

"What? What's wrong?" a startled yet frightened look crossed Jack's face.

"You're cutting off my hand circulation," she stated bluntly as she eyed her pained hand.

"Oops!" Jack exclaimed. "Sorry about that. I'm kinda freaked out right now. I'm afraid Cal's gonna show and—Can you tell?" His voice was almost a whisper amongst the room of screaming, frightened passengers surrounding them. Rose took hold of both of his hands into hers and moved her body closer to Jack's.

"Jack, we're going to be okay. Calm down. If we panic, we're going to end up in the same situation as last time. Just breathe." Jack took a deep breath and gave Rose a genuine smile. "That's what I like to see," she said moving to grasp his face in her hands. She stood on her tiptoes to pull Jack into a reassuring kiss. His arms wound their way around her waist pulling her closer to him. For those few moments, Jack and Rose were the only ones in the grand staircase room. The sinking ship and panicked passengers ceased to exist.

Well, it was a beautiful moment until Ruth Dewitt Bukater came stomping into the room.

"What on Earth are you doing? You're—you're with him! I _knew_ something was going on between you and _him_! Rose, do you know what you've done to the family name? What are they going to say about us now? All of this trouble will be due to you being selfish!" She screamed at Rose. Rose, meanwhile, stood with a blank expression listening to her mother's rant. Jack just felt uncomfortable.

"Are you done, Mother? I don't know about you, but I know we'd like to find a seat on a boat," Rose spoke with absolutely no emotion. It was obvious Rose was unaffected by her mother's outburst. "Come on, Jack. Let's go." With that, Rose grabbed Jack's hand and began walking towards the boats. Ruth stood behind with a stare of complete shock; she couldn't find the strength to follow them. She didn't need her daughter ruining the family anyway.

Now, it was Jack's turn to be dragged along behind Rose. Her expression showed no hint of anger, but her swift walk showed all. To outsiders, Rose was walking swiftly with complete and utter composure; only Jack could notice the change in her.

"Are you okay?" Jack broke the awkward silence amongst the screaming people bustling all around.

Rose realized she had been in a complete anger-driven daze. Jack's voice made her return to the situation at hand. She stopped abruptly, dropped Jack's hand, and turned her gaze to him. "Did I really just do that?" The broken silence ever so slightly startled Jack.

"Yes, you did."

A massive, beautiful smile spread across Rose's face. Obviously, she was thrilled.

"I can't believe I just did that to her!"

"Rose, you didn't do anything ba—"

"I've wanted to do that for years, Jack! That felt amazing!" Even though the whole situation was serious, Jack couldn't help but burst into laughter with Rose. Her joy was utterly contagious. "Okay, we really do need to get to the boats now, Jack. We've wasted enough time."

"Right, let's go," Jack picked up Rose's hand, and the duo commenced running to the boats. Luckily, Jack was able to shove the two of them fairly close to one of the boats in particular. Jack didn't really care if he got on a boat; he simply wanted Rose on one. Unfortunately, Rose heard the officer say that only women and children were allowed on the boat; Jack wouldn't be allowed to go with her. Again. Rose, nonetheless, was absolutely furious inside. What had the men done to not deserve a seat on the boats?

"Before you even say it, you are getting on the boat and staying this time, Rose," Jack stated bluntly.

"If you make me get on that boat without you, you know good and well that I'll jump off."

"Come on, Rose. I just want to know you'll be safe. Could you stay on this boat just for my sanity? For once, could you just not care what happens to me no matter how sweet it is?"

"Normally, I'd say I'd do anything for you, but this isn't one of them Jack. I _do_ care what happens to you. I'm not going to leave you behind."

"Well, I'm shoving you on that boat anyways you difficult, beautiful girl." Jack just so happened to slide in a kiss to smooth Rose over. She rolled her eyes but accepted the attention.

"Step aboard, Miss," the officer said as he dragged Rose away from Jack. Unlike before, Rose blankly stepped aboard the lifeboat. When she was finally settled, she turned around to stare at Jack. He had the grin of the Cheshire Cat plastered on his face. _You think you've won, but you definitely haven't, Jack._ Rose thought to herself; none of the complaining passengers could change her mind. Without a doubt, she was going to jump off this boat.

The boat was lowered with Rose all the while glaring at Jack. When the boat deck came into Rose's jumping range, she nonchalantly jumped off the boat. A few screaming passengers helped pull her over the rail. The entire time they were asking if she was okay. She never answered them, but she told them she was thankful for their help. She heard Jack yelling something at her from the deck above, but she really didn't care. She walked with her arms crossed towards the Grand Staircase. For some reason, she found no need to run to Jack; she was slightly afraid she'd rip his head off if she got to him too quickly.

All too soon, Rose found herself in the Grand Staircase. Jack ran over to her hugging her and speaking so fast she couldn't understand him.

"How could you do that again, huh? I think you really are a little bit stupid, Rose," Jack laughed quietly looking Rose in the eyes.

"Sorry Jack, but you're the stupid one right about now. I told you I would jump."

"And I was stupid enough to not believe. I oughta know you better than that now."

"Eh, it's just part of us, Jack," Rose smiled and gave Jack a kiss. "Now we seriously need to find a ship letting women and men on."

"I guess we do. It's pretty obvious I'm not getting you on a boat alone, huh?" Jack leaned down for another kiss before taking her hand once more. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Rose giggled allowing Jack to lead her away. All urgency seemed to leave the pair. They were almost having a "been there, done that" moment.

Then Cal blocked the way to the boats.

"You didn't think you two were getting away that easily, did you?"

**A/N: FINALLY, I UPDATED THIS STORY! I had some random inspiration to continue this story. I know it isn't full of drama, but the next chapter definitely will. I wanted Jack and Rose to have a few cheesy romance moments. **** The reason I put the boat jump scene in here is because it's my favorite part of the movie. I had to incorporate it somehow. Hopefully, you guys liked it. **** Next chapter the real drama will be happening, so stick around! I don't think it'll take me another 6 months to update again. Thank you everyone who has added my story to alerts or favorites. Also, thanks to the amazing reviewers that always make my day. Thank you to every single reader out there who has stuck in there with me through these 6 months of attempting to write this chapter!**

**Until next update,**

_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


	12. Letting Off Steam

Wish Upon a Star

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC.**

Chapter 12: Letting Off Steam

Jack automatically began to position himself in front of Rose. For probably the first time during this re-do, Rose found her real strength. If she could stand up to someone as intimidating as her mother, then she could definitely stand up to the most presumptuous, immature person she'd ever met. She knew her plans of standing up for herself would probably fail, but she also knew it was worth a shot to take a stand against this jerk. Deciding to listen to her gut, Rose moved away from Jack's protection. He looked up confused as to what Rose was doing, but he allowed her to do whatever she had planned. After all, Jack was beginning to feel fatigued; he'd ran all over the ship looking for a supposedly kidnapped Rose and punched the fire out of the man blocking his and Rose's way to the lifeboats. Unfortunately, the whack Jack gave Cal in the face had done nothing to put the situation in the couple's favor. Jack simply didn't think he could handle any more physical exertion.

Cal eyed his "fiancé" as she stood directly in his face. He noted her confident, powerful stance and angry glare; he could tell she had some plan up her sleeve. For reasons unknown to himself, he couldn't even think to grab her and run. In all honestly, he felt blatantly intimidated by her. Of course, Cal would never let his intimidation show. His exterior didn't show the slightest trace of fear, only arrogance.

"You know what, Cal? You make me sick. How can you possibly call yourself a gentleman? I certainly can't call myself a proper lady at this point, but you are such a hypocrite!"

A sickening laugh rippled through Cal. Rose felt ever so slightly scared of Cal, but she also knew him well enough to know when he was scared. Rose understood every possible inch of Cal's lucid personality. She knew he was laughing off her advances as a way to hide his true feelings. He was scared, plain and simple, and Rose relished in knowing that. Her mind was prepared to let every feeling she'd kept bottled up inside her about Cal bubble at its seams.

_If he's scared of my calm, then he should see my wrath._ Rose thought with a sickening smile plastered upon her face.

"What's so funny, Cal? The last time I checked you had an affair on me in France. That's right, Cal. You're not as good at hiding things as you think." Cal abruptly stopped his maniacal laugh and listened to Rose spilling her heart out. Jack was in utter shock to learn that Cal had even dared to cheat on her. Jack couldn't comprehend how Cal could've cheated when he had the most amazing girl in the world engaged to him. Then, he remembered how heartless of person Cal was. Cal wouldn't be able to comprehend he had done anything wrong. "You're acting so hurt right now, but you've never loved me. You're _multiple_ affairs—yes, I know about them all not just the one in France—made me understand your so-called love for me loud and clear. I've tried, Cal. I have really and truly tried to love and respect you. But how could I have ever begun to respect you when you've never really given me the respect I deserve? You know all the hardships my mother and I have dealt with since Father died, yet instead of trying to comfort me, you've held my father's bad fortunes over my head. Well guess what, Cal? I'm not about to stay with you and live a life void of any sort of genuine love or compassion. I've lived through the endless taunting for long enough. I'm not someone from one of your mills that you can command; I am a person, a person who deserves to be happy, but I'll never find that happiness with you. Goodbye Caledon Hockley. Have fun ruining someone else's life." With her speech said, Rose grabbed Jack's hand and began to walk around Cal. As proud as Jack was of Rose, he knew Cal wasn't about to give up easily. With his thoughts running rapid, Jack didn't notice that Rose had lead him slightly off to the side from the chaos. It was strange how calm they both felt considering the circumstances.

"Rose, I hope you realize Cal's not going to give up that easy, but I have to say that was amazing, Rosie. I never could've done that," Jack's grin melted Rose from the inside out.

"Well, I definitely believe you could've done that, but I certainly never would've thought I could. Something deep inside me told me that I had to tell him all the pain he's caused me. My entire past is far so complicated even I don't understand it sometimes. I know he's not backing down, Jack, because," she leaned close to Jack's ear he shivered from her breath, "I took everything." Rose leaned back with the most mischievous yet beautiful smile Jack had ever seen.

"You did what?" Jack was startled by Rose's abrupt change in conversation. Instead of answering, Rose guided Jack's hand to her coat pocket. Jack felt paper, but he still didn't comprehend what she had said.

"You really—Jack," she leaned in once more and whispered, "that is the feeling of ten-thousand dollars in cash. I took every dime of Cal's emergency money, Jack. I took the only thing he cares about, and he knows it." The look on Jack's face was priceless to Rose; it could only be described as pure shock.

"W-When did you do that?" Jack's initial shock had slightly worn off, but he now realized how dangerous Cal might be towards them.

"I did it while you were beating the guy to a pulp. You told me to go outside, which I did, but I took his money first."

"Wow. You really are something, Rosie," Jack gave her a quick peck on the lips in response to her brilliant deed. "You hit him where it hurt, huh? Jack said more to himself than Rose. He received the beautiful melody of Rose's laughter in response.

Rose was the one to break the happy moment, "I'm pretty sure we should be trying to find a way off this ship right now, Jack. That should be our main goal right now. Cal can go crying to his rich Father and try to sue me when we get to New York, safely if I may add."

"Yeah, you're right, but it's weird how calm I feel right now. I know how drastic our situation is right now, but I'm still managing to enjoy spending time with you." Rose nodded in understanding back, then Jack remember something, no someone, of great importance. "Rose, they kept the third-class people locked up the last time we went through this. We were the ones to break the cages. We've got to get down there, Rose. What about Fabrizio, Tommy, and Cora?" Rose's heart sank to moment Jack mentioned the third-class passengers. More than likely, at least of half of third-class was already covered in water.

"Jack, you're right. If we're going to help, then we've got to move fast. The water's filling the ship fast." Jack nodded. His previously joking, happy-go-lucky self was replaced with a much more confident, serious person. He had to at least try to save his friends. Jack wasn't around to know for sure if they'd lived or died in their previous sinking experience, but he was pretty sure Fabrizio and Tommy's fates weren't much better than his.

"Come on, Rose. Let's go. Even if I don't make it again, I'll at least make sure you and my friends do," Jack immediately regretted mentioning his previous death to Rose.

"Jack! Don't say that! I'm making sure you live; I can't bear the thought of losing you again. I _won't_ lose you again. Do you understand me?" Extreme sadness seemed to overtake Rose once more.

"Rose, that didn't come out right. I just know I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to help the others. I know their survival is bleak, but I want to know I did all I could to help them live."

"You're right, but don't say anything like that again," Rose showed the slightest hint of a smile.

"Deal. Now, let's go. We've got some people to save!" Jack and Rose were the only two people choosing to run into the peril of the sinking ship, but it would be the one decision they wouldn't regret. The third-class people were standing in the main stairwell with water approaching faster than they could ever know, and the steward refused to open the gate.

**A/N: Okay, I lied. It took me practically nine months to update instead of less than six. I'm extremely sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter. I had a lot of trouble deciding what to have happen in this chapter. I hope you are happy with Rose's confrontation. I see her character as a very strong, confident person that would confront Cal head on after she reaches her breaking point. She did it in the movie, after all. This chapter is more bit of a building chapter for what I have planned next. Thank you to everyone who has stuck in there with me through my terrible writer's block. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favored my story! I have new inspiration and ideas for this story, so I hope I will be able to update sooner! **

**Until next time,**

_**titanicandkhfanforever**_


End file.
